1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of shipboard communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a scalable, flexible, automated fiber optic radio frequency distribution system (FORFDS) that eliminates the need for metallic/coaxial type interconnections between radios and antennas employed onboard ships and at fixed-site installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern shipboard communication technology typically employs metallic/coaxial cabling to interconnect onboard radios with onboard antennas. Generally, such interconnections use a one-for-one connection scheme or alternatively, a stovepiped connection scheme. Although, a need still exists for conventional radio/antenna connection schemes, such connection schemes are disadvantageous in that they do not allow for flexibility of the onboard radio frequency (RF) systems. In fact, the one-for-one, or stovepiped connection schemes are becoming more problematic as communication systems migrate toward a Network Centric architecture [including Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS)/Digital Modular Radio (DMR) radio systems]. A need therefore exists for an RF communication system architecture that is capable of connecting any onboard radio to any onboard antenna while simultaneously eliminating the need for metallic or coaxial type interconnections.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide an RF communication system that networks radios and antennas in such a way that the resultant communication distribution network is modular, scalable, flexible and automated such that the communication system is automatically adaptable to changing communication needs, e.g. migrating from an analog communication system to a digital communication system without manual alterations to the distribution network.